nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Grinnel Riverman
Grinnel Riverman 'is presumably the father of Red Fern , the first lamia vampire and Maya's soulmate . Grinnel is only mentioned on the family tree, and little to no information is given on him in the novels. History Early life It is unknown when exactly Grinnel was born other than fact that Grinnel was born around the Stone Age , during the 'Second Age' of the world, when the witches were the most powerful species on earth. It is unknown if Grinnel was a human or a witch , or possibly even a shapeshifter or werewolf . However , he was definitely not a vampire, as at that point in time, there were only made vampires, who are infertile - the only exception being the first made vampire, Maya Hearth-Woman . Grinnel may have been a member of Hecate Witch-Queen's tribe, though this is unknown for certain. Falling in love with Maya Maya, who wanted to test the scope of her new abilities as a vampire, sought to become pregnant . She guessed that she would not be able to be impregnated by the made vampires she had created and thus she sought out a non-vampire mate. At some point after Maya turned Theorn into a vampire , she met with Grinnel and selected him as her mate. The circumstances of their relationship are not clear but given Maya's obsession with Theorn, her comments about desiring a child rather a relationship in ''Soulmate, and her own narcissism , it's unlikely she felt any real romantic connection with Grinnel, though she could certainly have faked such feelings to seduce him. It's also possible she could've used her beauty and mind control powers to compel Grinnel, or he could've willingly entered a relationship with her for his own reasons. Birth of Red Fern However , their relationship began and resulted in the birth of Red Fern , the very first lamia in existence and the founder of the Redfern family. It's unknown what happened to Grinnel after this; it's assumed he died long before the main events of the Night World series, and it's unlikely Maya would've continued a relationship with him after he had given her what she wanted. It's unknown if Grinnel had any kind of relationship with his son; following the legendary duel between Maya and her sister, Hellewise Hearth-Woman . It's mentioned that Hellewise succeeded in driving Maya , Red Fern and the vampires away from the tribe . Legacy Grinnel's son , Red Fern is the first lamia vampire and founder of the Redfern family . Red Fern's direct descendants initially titled themselves "of the Red Fern" in his honour, which later became modernized as simply Redfern. Physical Appearance Grinnel's appearance is mostly unknown . Since his son, Red Fern, was well-known for his blood red hair, it's hinted that Grinnel was a red-haired , whose hair colour was passed onto his son. It can be presumed that Ravenwing has the yellow eyes commonly exhibited by his descendants If Grinnel were a witch or other kind of Night Person, Grinnel may also possess the "inhuman beauty" that Night People exhibit and considered very attractive by human standards . Personality Grinnel's personality is unknown as he's only mentioned in the Redfern and Harman family tree . Given that Hellewise succeeded in driving Maya , Red Fern and the vampires away from the witch tribe , it's hinted that Grinnel supported Maya's views on vampire supremacy and may well have involved in the war aganist the witches . Abilities Judging by Grinnel's surname , he appears to be skilled at fishing. If Grinnel was a witch, then he would've been able to perform magic. Trivia * The identity of Red Fern's father is unknown . The Redfern and Harman family tree states that Red Fern's father was a man named Grinnel Riverman . * It is unknown if Grinnel was Maya's husband , as it is unknown if the vampire had a concept of marriage as it appears in modern times . * Since Maya discovered a non-vampire soulmate , Grinnel before the formation of the Night World and the implementation of its laws , she hadn't been doing anything illegal . * Grinnel falling in love and having a child with Maya might not have been coincidental , as his son , Red Fern is the first lamia vampire and founder of Redfern family . * It is unknown if Grinnel was a human or a witch , or possibly even a shapeshifter or werewolf . However , it is possible that Red Fern's father , Grinnel is a human . If Grinnel was a human , Maya is one of the earliest known made vampire to have fallen in love with a human . This may suggest that Grinnel and Maya were possibly soulmates . * It is unknown whether Grinnel is still alive or not . Since Grinnel is only mentioned in the history as the father of Red Fern , he is most likely deceased . The circumstances of Grinnel's death is unknown but it is presumably that Grinnel could have been killed during the legendary duel between the twin sisters or during the Night Wars or he could simply have died of natural causes . * It is unknown if whether Red Fern took Grinnel's surname or not . It is mentioned that when Red Fern was born the Redfern family have not yet been established so it unlikely that Red Fern took Grinnel's surname . * Grinnel's surname , '''Riverman could imply he was a fisherman, or that lived or worked near a river. Interestingly, the Tribe of the Three Rivers, to which Hannah Snow's original incarnation belonged, were sometimes called the 'River People', though no mention is made of there being a member of the tribe named Grinnel. It is possible that he could've been a surviving member of the Tribe of the Three Rivers after Theorn's massacre. It's also possible he belonged to an entirely different tribe, who also lived near a river. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Redfern Family Category:Males